


Promise

by Amacgyver



Series: Macgyver Pride Month [2]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, F/M, LGBTQ Character, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amacgyver/pseuds/Amacgyver
Summary: Angus Macgyver debates what is the best way to tell his girlfriend, Riley Davis, one of his most well kept secret*Mac's POV*





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind that english is not my first language

I could feel my hands getting sweaty as I rubbed them against me jeans to cover my nervousness. I feel like I have been feeling this way for way too long. I mean, it was not as if I was lying to her... isn't it ? I wasn't lying to Riley, but I wasn't telling her the truth either. As I stroke her hair, I could feel her heart beat through her head placed on my lap. She was calm and could see her smiling as she stares at the TV. Once again I let her choose the movie we watch. It's never one of my favourite movies, but for her, I would watch anything.

Seemingly out of nowhere, Riley pauses the movies and turns to face me.

"What's wrong?" she asks me.

  
As if I was not stressing already, her comment made my heart beat 100 times faster. I know it is not technically accurate, but it is how I felt at this moment.

  
"Me? Nothing..." I nervously replied.

"C'mon Mac, it's me, you can tell me anything," she said as she kisses me cheek.

"It's nothing Riles, I promise"

"Please don't keep it away from me... I can tell something's bothering you, Mac, I know you."

  
Those words broke my heart. She didn't really _know_ me, it seemed. 

 

"I don't want to hurt you," I finally replied.

"Did you cheat on me?" She replied. She seemed half serious half joking, I didn't know what to make of that.

"No.. No! Of course no!" I said, startled.

"Then what is it," she then said in calm, reassuring voice.

"I..." I couldn't do it. No matter how many times I can bust out rambling about science and maths, this, I could not do.

"you..." she tried to help.

"I don't want to hurt you," I repeated

"Mac, you can trust me," she said as she sat beside me, her legs on mine, one hand on my chest and the other one resting on my shoulder, her hand in her hair.

"You have to promise me you won't stop loving me, you have to promise me you believe I love you and only you." I finally said.

"Mac what's going on you're scaring me..." I could feel the quaver in her voice.

"Promise me, Riles..."

"I promise," she said in her reassuring tone.

"I'm..." 

  
And there we were. I was about to do the ONE thing that scared me the most in life. I've jumped onto a moving truck from an helicopter, I've defused bombs for the military, I... did what I did in Cairo, but this, this one was terrifying me the most.

  
"I'm bisexual," I said, tears in my eyes. For no reasons. I guess I just get emotional easy... She better not tell Jack I cried...

"Wow I..." She said after what felt like 10 years of silence.

"It's ok if you want to break up with me," I said, scared to death she wouldn't love me anymore, knowing I, too, look at men the way she does.

"I don't wanna break up with you"

"Why?" I was getting very insecure. I myself have hated myself for a long time about this, hiding it and pretending my attraction for men would pass, finally loving a girl with everything I got trying to ignore I also felt for men.

"Because I love you no matter what," she replied, giving me a soft kiss.

"But..." I said.

"No but, Angus MacGyver, you're mine and it's all that matters."

"Don't call me Angus," I said laughing as I sipped my tears away.

"I love you mac, I keep my promises"

"I know you do but... is it still genuine?"

"Of course it still is! I don't care if you're attracted to men or women or both or whatever, as long as you promise me that as long as you are with me, I'm the only one you love." 

"I promise you're the only one I love." I replied, staring in her eyes.

"Good," she said smiling, as she lays back down and starts back the movie.

"I love you, Riles," I whispered.

"I love you too, Angus," She replied.

I could see her smile again. She was mine and now, there was nothing I wanted more in life than her.


End file.
